tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Important Objects (Nightfall)
The following is a list of Important objects in the Nightfall universe, whether they be weapons, clothing, vehicles, or other. First appearing in Nightfall: Cryptic *Vic Wolfe's SUV: A blue compact Sports utility vehicle owned by Victor Wolfe. He customized it to be ideal for finding and locating cryptids, ghosts, and more. It is seen in every Nightfall game, and is essential to the plot. When Vic becomes a ghost, Threnody takes care of it, and she is the current user of the vehicle. *Vic's Rain Jacket: A blue rain jacket worn by Vic Wolfe. He wears it throughout Cryptic, and dons it occasionally in Nightfall: Hell on Earth and Nightfall 2: Winterlong. He wears it in his ghost form as of the end of Nightfall 2. *Vic's Glasses: Vic is almost always wearing them, and they have surprisingly lasted him years. He wears them throughout Cryptic, Hell on Earth, and Winterlong. When he dies, they are sat beside Daniel's mask as a memorial to him. He is wearing them in his ghost form. *Vic's Cryptozoology Gear: He uses a variety of equipment to hunt for legendary beings, ranging from a flashlight and a notepad to high tech ghost-sensing devices. They are a central gameplay aspect in Cryptic, and are seen in his "Office" and SUV throughout Hell on Earth and Winterlong. *Ethal's Drug: Benjamin Ethal has created a drug to induce a condition similar to sleep paralysis called permanent sleep paralysis. An early version of the drug was created and tested on Vic in Cryptic, causing him to create a vivid hallucinogenic dream world full of cryptids and ghosts. He woke up eventually, and was able to escape Ethal's lab. A large portion of Hell on Earth revolves around Ethal perfecting this drug and using it on Gabe, and threatening to use it for greater crimes. *Lucifer's Dagger: While only serving as an Easter egg in Cryptic, and serves a much later part in later games. It appears in every Nightfall game, as well as Slasher. In Slasher, Jackson Dennis receives it at the end of the game mysteriously, and uses it to ultimately kill Ominous, which turns Jack into the Antichrist. It is seen at the Cult Ritual Site legend in Cryptic, as an Easter egg. In Hellhound, in his human form, Raymond Spooner is stabbed with this blade, temporary holding a special ability, causing him to come back from the dead as a hellhound. It is given halfway through the game to Ray, who can use it as a weapon whenever he chooses. At the end of the game, Lucifer reclaims it saying he needs it for "something". It is seen in Hell on Earth as part of Lucifer's arsenal. Near the end, he slices open Daniel's stomach with it before throwing him into a pool of wet cement, causing the cement to kill Daniel from the inside. Gabe secretly keeps the dagger and uses it to kill Lucifer, stabbing him through the stomach with it and then impaling his head on the edge of Daniel's Katana. It ends up back in Raymond's hands in Winterlong, who threatens to end Gabe the same way Lucifer did Daniel. It is knocked out of his hands during the fight and falls into the giant frozen lake, where it is swept away by waves. First Appearing in Nightfall: Hellhound *Lucifer's Sword: One of Lucifer's favorite weapons makes its first appearance in this game. Lucifer uses it throughout the game, and it is taken from him by Raymond, who uses it to fight Connor Aelis. It ends up in Lucifer's hands for Hell on Earth, where it is used in a majority of his hand to hand combat. It is last seen falling into hell with Lucifer's dead body. *Gabe's Motorbike: Gabe's vehicle of choice, he is seen riding it during any vehicle scenes. It is first seen at the end of Hellhound, and he is riding it at the beginning of Hell on Earth. He drives it throughout the game, and is finally seen driving it away at the end. He still uses it throughout Winterlong, and still currently owns and uses it. *Charlie's RV: A luxury RV transformed into a mobile command center, Charlie Keil uses it to track down Ray and sends a squad of heavily armored police officers on him. After Raymond is badly beaten in his encounter with Silkworm, Charlie fights him in it, and Ray is locked up in the back and transported to jail. It is not seen again until it is used for a similar matter in Hell on Earth, attempting to find the identity of Gabe Landis. Afterwards, it is used for the benefit and used as the group's main hideout and base of operations in Winterlong, replacing Vic's Apartment. It is still currently used by the group. First Appearing in ''Nightfall: Hell on Earth'' * Gabe's Jacket: A brown leather jacket with suit lapels frequently worn by Gabe. It had a detachable fur lining that he wears in the winter. He is almost always seen wearing it throughout Hell on Earth and Winterlong. * Gabe's Mask: Given to him by Vic, it is a light grey mask with no features except a single vertical line and two eyeholes. He wears it, often with a brown hat, to disguise his identity. It is made of a light metal material and is fairly durable. He wears it throughout Hell on Earth and Winterlong when his identity is in danger. * Daniel's Katana: A strong steel sword formerly owned by Daniel. It is unknown exactly where he got it, but Daniel used it during his prison takeover/breakout. He gives it to Gabe to use before he dies, and Gabe used it in combat ever since, specifically while killing Lucifer. By Winterlong, it becomes his main weapon of choice. * Daniel's Mask: Daniel used this mask for paintball and other similar activities he participated in with Gabe as a child and teenager. He finds it in the evidence locker in the prison, and wears it during his prison takeover/breakout. Gabe takes it after Daniel dies, and sits it on a shelf in the RV in remembrance of him. It is seen in the RV in Winterlong, and can be interacted with. Category:Items Category:Nightfall (Series) Category:Nightfall: Hell on Earth Items Category:Nightfall Cryptic Items Category:Nightfall: Hellhound Items